Finales Felices
by Giny Scully
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Coulson formó un curioso equipo y les montó en un Bus increíble, ¿Qué ha sido de ellos? ¿Han conseguido su final feliz? La idea es anterior al visionado del 1x17 Turn, turn, turn, dato importante. SkyeWard, Philinda y FitzSimmons. Es moñas, sí, ¿y qué? de vez en cuando viene bien :-D


**Disclaimer: **"Finales Felices" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD. Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es un proyecto que no sé a donde llegará exactamente. Cuando una empieza a ver una serie de Whedon sabe que en un principio va a sufrir y no sé cómo, pues se me empezaron a ocurrir posibles finales felices, para una serie con un creador tan cruel a veces. Hay que entender que para mi un final feliz Whedon es intentar hacer un final creíble, sin que muera nadie, con eso ya me doy por satisfecha.

Por ahora tengo pensados dos fic, el que hoy publico (que se ha retrasado porque como ya dije después de todo el tema Ward me costaba bastante escribir cualquier cosa SkyeWard, pero creo que lo voy superando) y el que estoy escribiendo ahora. Uno es un antes del 1x17 y el otro es un post 1x17. No sé si escribiré un post season finale porque me cuesta bastante ver uno sin que alguien muera.

Primer final feliz, aquel que imaginé antes de descubrir que Ward, bueno, ya sabéis… antes del 1x17 Turn, turn, turn. Cuando el mundo SHIELD estaba lleno de posibilidades y SHIELD seguía siendo una organización de fiar, pero yo no veía real la posibilidad de tener niños pequeños correteando por el Bus. Tal vez un final demasiado feliz para lo que luego vino, pero supongo que por un momento nos merecímos un final así, realmente feliz.

**Resumen:** Como les va a Coulson, May, Ward, Skye, Fitz y Simmons dentro de cinco años, en un hipotético posible final de la serie.

**Tipo:** Antes de 1x17 Turn, turn, turn. Para todos los publicos. Philinda. Skyeward. FitzSimmons.

* * *

**_Finales Felices._**

* * *

**Enero de 2019, Londres.**

Era seguramente el invierno más frío en décadas, pero Jemma Simmons no lo notaba. Su corazón se sentía cálido y feliz. Cada vez que veía a su pequeña Elizabeth, el sol se abría paso entre la espesa niebla de Londres, dejando un día despejado y hermoso ante sus ojos.

Su vida habia cambiado de una forma increíblemente sorprendente varias veces en los últimos años, pero tanto si ese era el fin como el principio de la vida tal como ella la conocía, se sentía encantada con lo que ésta le estaba ofreciendo.

Es cierto que hubo malos momentos.

Algunos realmente malos.

Como cuando se infectó de un virus alienígena y se tiró del Bus sin paracaídas. O como cuando a Leo le mandaron a una misión suicida sin plan de extracción y ella disparó a un superior...

Muchas veces dudó de su cordura.

Embarcarse en el Bus no era una decisión que pareciera haber salido de su cabeza. De su ordenada y pacífica cabeza. Pero indudablemente fue de su cabeza de donde salió, porque Dios sabe que a Leo no le gustaban los cambios.

Aunque sin lugar a dudas este último le había encantado.

Sin embargo, todo lo que había salido de esa experiencia, de ese Bus, de esos tres años de su vida, era bueno. Se había conocido más a sí misma, se había probado como persona y como científica y había redescubierto las prioridades en la vida.

Vivir.

Vivir cada día.

Intensamente.

Como si fuera el último… porque de hecho podría serlo.

Y luego estuvo el extra de conocerles a ellos. A su pequeña gran familia adoptiva.

Cuando a Fitz y a ella les ofrecieron dirigir su propio laboratorio, la base científica de SHIELD en Londres, hacía ya casi dos años, la decisión fue complicada. Habían cogido cariño a la vida en el Bus, tal vez Leo incluso más que ella. Pero sin lugar a dudas habían tomado la decisión correcta, no se puede empezar realmente una vida en pareja en mitad de una comuna militar, no se puede tener a un bebé viviendo en el aire. No es que en aquel momento hubieran tenido en mente la idea de traer una nueva vida a este mundo, pero supone que, una vez que se dio cuenta de que realmente aquel que había estado los últimos 10 años de su vida a su lado era quien quería que estuviera siempre ahí, el bebé era una opción que tarde o temprano tendrían que barajar.

Fitz lloró como un niño el día que se enteró de que iba a ser padre y ella aún se emociona al recordarlo.

Habían sido unos meses increíbles.

No es que todo hubiera sido un camino de rosas. Empezar de nuevo, trabajar juntos, vivir juntos, criar a su hija juntos... Se querían, tal vez más de lo que nadie pueda comprender, pero no fue facil, estaba realmente feliz de haberse quedado sola ese fin de semana.

Un fin de semana entero para ella y su pequeña científica.

Realmente siente la muerte del tío Malcolm, al cual sólo conoció de pasada el día de su boda, pero eso de un fin de semana separados cada tantos meses... tal vez habría que plantearlo, aunque sabe que a Fitz no le va a hacer ninguna gracia la idea y seguramente nunca se atreva a decírselo.

Sea como fuere, cuando sonó el timbre a las 10 de la mañana de aquel sábado invernal se asustó, los años en el Bus la habían alertado contra las sorpresas y ella no esperaba a nadie. Al abrir la puerta la sorpresa le dio un abrazo emocionado y supo que aquel sería un buen día. O por lo menos un día interesante.

- ¡Skye! - exclamó fuertemente sorprendida.

- ¡Jemma! - respondió emocionada la joven.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me alegro de verte, Skye. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Te ves guapísima, amiga, los años no pasan por ti - dijo Skye imitando la voz de Jemma y su acento, tan mal como siempre, ante la cara de sorpresa que la había recibido-. ¿¡Tú que crees!? - dijo la chica entrando sin esperar a ser invitada -. He venido a conocer a mi sobrina.

Skye no debería estar allí, eso Jemma lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque seguían dando apoyo técnico al Bus y según Leo el avión debería de estar recorriendo en estos momentos alguna zona de Europa del este, pero no preguntó.

¿Para qué? Skye ya se lo contaría cuando quisiera.

Hacia más de un año que no veía a su amiga, concretamente desde su boda y tenía muchísimas ganas de presentarle a su pequeña.

Lizzy dormía tranquila en su cuna, pero la presencia de Skye la golpeó con fuerza, como siempre hacía la chica al llegar a cualquier lado. Por si fuera poco, de su mochila salió un oso de peluche más grande que la niña, y la pequeña se puso a llorar angustiada en cuanto lo vio.

- Esta niña ha salido a su padre - dijo Skye entornando los ojos, haciendo que a Jemma se le escapara una carcajada mientras intentaba calmar a su hija.

Ese oso era demasiado realista para un bebé.

Dos horas después por fin habían conseguido calmar a Lizzie y, tras sacarle unas sonrisas, Skye pudo ver embobada cómo su amiga daba de mamar a su pequeña, poco antes de que la niña se volviera a dormir como un angelito.

Las dos chicas bajaron hasta la cocina para preparar algo para almorzar y ponerse al día, había muchas cosas que contar, sin embargo Skye esta inquietantemente callada de cualquier tema que no fuera Elizabeth.

-¿Y Coulson? ¿Sigue en Perú? - preguntó casual Jemma, mientras hurgaba dentro del frigorífico.

Los agentes retirados intentan mantener su ubicación en secreto, o por lo menos la compartían con el mínimo número de personas posibles. A lo largo de los años habían hecho muchos enemigos y ya no tenían a la agencia para cubrirles las espaldas, así que es una forma de protegerse.

Sin embargo Jemma sabe que Skye habla con Coulson muy a menudo, la extrañaría lo contrario, ¿Quién si no le informó de que ella había dado a luz unos meses atrás? La relación de los dos siempre fue más cercana que con el resto del equipo. Para Skye, Coulson es una mezcla entre un mentor y un padre y seguramente sabe en todo momento donde se encuentra. Como cuando la visitó en el hospital tras el nacimiento de Lizzy.

La visita de su antiguo jefe le hizo muchísima ilusión y echo tanto de menos la presencia de Skye, quien en ese momento se encontraba metida en un top secret en Sudam. La verdad, le gustaría que la distancia no fuera tal, y así haber podido invitar al equipo a su primer aniversario de bodas o al futuro primer cumpleaños de Lizzy… No dejaban de ser parte de su familia y la gustaría que todo el equipo pudiera vivir un poco de su felicidad y estar en las celebraciones de su pequeña y joven familia, pero la realidad se hacía patente a cada segundo.

-Claro que no – dijo Skye divertida tras unos segundos ensimismada en la cara pensativa de su amiga – no aguantó ni medio año. Se sentía solo y aburrido, la comida no llenaba todo su vacío interior. Y su español no era tan bueno. Eso sí, ha engordado. Me llamaba cada día para intentar sonsacarme información sobre las misiones, con la intención de ayudar o de que me hicieran un consejo de guerra, eso no lo tengo muy claro - dijo mientras lavaba la lechuga en el fregadero, sin levantar la cabeza-. Tuve que recordarle que fue él quién me enseñó a guardar secretos.

Jemma sonrió ligeramente, mientras se movía por la cocina, recordando lo poco que le gustaban los secretos a Skye al principio. Quién la ha visto...

-Supongo que después de toda una vida como agente…

- Es difícil dejar de serlo - continuó Skye mientras colocaba la lechuga en un bol que le había pasado Simmons-. Lo entiendo. No me malinterpretes. Le entiendo y le apoyo al 100% - dijo mientras se sentaba en la isla de la cocina, dejando que Simmons terminara la ensalada - Llevaba más de 35 años en la Agencia, es su vida… la única que tiene, somos su familia, jubilarse… Buff, reinventarse a esa edad, menuda mierda. Yo no sabría qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre.

-Exacto - asintió Jemma.

- Le dije que montará un puesto de fajitas.

- ¿¡En Perú?!

- Eso me dijo él. ¿A los peruanos no les gustan las fajitas?

Simmons se rió con ganas ante la cara descolocada de Skye, mientras colocaba el enorme bol de ensalada en mitad de la isla de la cocina, y se sentaba frente a su amiga.

- La academia para pequeños espías tampoco le pareció una buena idea, ¡qué ponga algo de su parte!, las grandes ideas no nacen de la nada. Visualiza: "Los chicos de Coulson", tiene un nombre super pegadizo – Simmons se atragantó con un trozo de lechuga que acaba de meterse en la boca - ¿Qué pasa? Conmigo le fue bien…

-¿Y? - dijo la chica recuperándose de su casi ahogo.

- Dejó de llamar - dijo la chica haciendo un gesto divertido con la cara.

- ¿Y te extraña? - preguntó Simmons.

Skye sonrió de medio lado, como quien guarda un secreto interesante. Mantuvo la tensión unos segundos para al final soltar.

- Está en China.

-¿En China? – dijo Jemma sorprendida - ¿Casualidad…?

-Y una mierda casualidad, cuando le llame ayer después de dos semanas de no saber de él, me cogió el teléfono May.

-¡Oh Dios mío! - exclamó la bióloga emocionada.

- Debería de haber empezado por ahí - dijo con un gesto disgustado - mejor le hubiera ido. ¡Cabezotas!

- No me podía creer que cada uno se fuera por su lado, después de tantos años y de que claramente les gusta estar cerca al uno del otro.

-Supongo que hay cosas que son más fáciles cuando no eres un agente. ¡No sé!

- ¡Es dificil de creer!

-Para él también - dijo Skye recordando la extraña conversación con su ex jefe solo unas horas antes-. Solo le falto decir, estaba pasando por aquí… ¡Como si hubiera parado en Washington camino de Nueva York! o algo así.

-¿Crees que…?

-No tengo ni idea - cortó la chica a su amiga con un gesto divertido de sus manos-. No soltó prenda. Y mira que saque discretamente el tema de las camas de sobra que posiblemente o no posiblemente podría tener May.

- Eres mala.

- Sí, sí, yo soy la mala, pero luego todos queremos saber. Y yo soy la fuente oficial de información y tengo una reputación que mantener. Sea como sea, lo obvio se ha hecho patente, May no piensa echarle y AC, AC ya no se aburre. May le ha puesto a trabajar en su academia para pequeñas espías. Ella si que sabe como vivir la vida loca.

- ¡Es una escuela y un hogar para niñas abandonadas! Estas obsesionada con los niños espia.

El rostro de Skye mostraba un claro desacuerdo con su amiga.

-Serán niñas que darán patadas voladoras que te pasas. Ya me lo dirás en unos años. Cuando todas las agencias de inteligencia mundiales estén llenas de jovencitas entrenadas por Melinda May. Me da miedo de solo pensarlo.

Simmons entorno los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga y se volvió a centrar en lo que la interesaba. Realmente la hacía feliz que Coulson y May se hubieran reunido. Nunca llego a entender al 100% la relación que les unía o que les unió, pero se veía que el vínculo que compartían era fuerte y duradero.

-Me gustaría que fueran felices.

-Creo que lo son - dijo Skye poniendo un tono más formal en su voz-. Hacía meses que no escuchaba a Phil tan animado, tan activo, tan lleno de planes. ¡Está aprendiendo cantonés! Y de hecho May fue muy amable al contestarme al telefono, me invitó a visitarles si podíamos. Incluso me preguntó por Ward - dijo con una sonrisa tranquila-. A mi también me gusta la idea de que papá y mamá se den una oportunidad. Es como si hubieran dado giros alrededor de ella toda su vida. Se merecen saber si funciona.

-A lo mejor hasta dejas de ser hija única - contesto Jemma divertida y Skye exclamó teatralmente.

- ¡Ya lo he dejado de ser! No tengo habitación. Sería la hija pródiga en el sofa. Tienen a 50 niñas en la escuela, están al límite de su capacidad y prácticamente recién abrieron - Skye se quedó pensativa después de su último comentario-. Lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, responde sin querer a mi pregunta sobre si a May le sobran camas. ¡AC va a tener suerte!

- Eres de lo que no hay - replicó Jemma con una sonrisa, pero Skye seguía pensativa.

- Le he dicho a Ward que tal vez deberíamos ir a ayudarles. Aunque tendríamos que construir un anexo.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba Simmons.

-¿En serio? - preguntó la joven, realmente creía que a Skye le gustaba la vida de agente de Shield, aunque protestaba constantemente sobre ella.

- Estaría bien. Sería algo útil. Una cosa buena para el mundo. Sería bueno estar con ellos, sin jefes rancios, sin normas estúpidas...

Jemma se había propuesto no preguntar cuando vio a Skye al otro lado de su puerta aquella mañana, pero definitivamente era el momento de romper con sus buenas intenciones. Algo andaba mal con su amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa Skye?

La mirada de la hacker se asentó en la de su amiga, mientras sus ojos se humedecian ligeramente y su rostro se entristecia sin querer.

- No me quedo embarazada.

Dios sabía que Jemma Simmons no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó desorientada - No sabía… No...

Skye movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación intentando borrar su rostro sombrío y sus pensamientos tristes.

-A ver... no es mi prioridad, ¡en serio! Tengo 29 años, no es que tenga prisa, ni nada por el estilo. Ni que tenga la vida adecuada para ello… ni una bonita casa en las afueras… Es… es un poco tonto… - Skye se paró por unos segundos, intentando plantear el problema de una forma adecuada-. Cada vez que me mosqueaba por alguna estupidez de las que nos manda Fury o Hand, órdenes aleatorias sin explicación, o cuando algún jefecillo de pacotilla nos amenaza a Ward y a mi con eso de que nuestra relación no está autorizada y demás mariconadas varias y de que nos van a separar y todo ese royo de mierda, prácticamente secuestró a Ward y bueno… nos tiramos dos días… o tres, o los que hagan falta en general para que se me pase el mosqueo, saltandonos las normas anti confraternización a la ligera, por los rincones oscuros del avión y no tan oscuros, sin ningún tipo de...bueno, protección. No es que seamos una pareja abierta ni nada por el estilo. En plan, si nos quedamos embarazados lo mandamos todo a la mierda como hicieron FitzSimmons. Todo muy adulto como ves.

- No fue realmente así para Fitz y yo. Lo sabes ¿verdad? - protestó Jemma levantando una ceja.

- Detalles - contesto Skye sin mostrar mucho interés por la protesta-. El resultado sería el mismo - Jemma entorno los ojos y la chica prosiguió- Tú sabes, lo has vivido… A veces echamos de menos un lugar para dormir todas las noches, uno nuestro, se entiende, en tierra, una cama grande, una bañera, un trabajo no potencialmente mortal... tener fines de semana… El Bus no es tan divertido sin vosotros - Jemma sonrió comprensiva y acarició la mano de su amiga sobre la mesa, ella también les echaba de menos-. Sin embargo... cuando me hacía la prueba de embarazo y daba negativa, me sentía aliviada, muy aliviada, porque en el fondo no sabía si estaba preparada para ello... dejar las aventuras, asentar la cabeza, Ward y yo solos. Quiero mucho a Grant, más de lo que realmente pensé que se podía, vamos a hacer tres años juntos y sigue siendo fantástico, pero en el fondo nunca hemos estado solos y fundar una familia da miedo… No es que ninguno de los dos tengamos una gran experiencia de lo que una familia tiene o debe ser. Pero a la sexta prueba empecé a…`empecé a preocuparme, no es normal, ¿no? - se contestó ella a su propia pregunta - ya llevamos 8 pruebas negativas.

- Lo siento.

- Grant tiene un recuento de espermatozoides espectacular, cosa fácilmente imaginable. Con una motricidad fuera de serie. Esta preparado para llenar el mundo de un ejército de pequeños robot mega atractivos, así que solo quedo yo… que soy joven, saludable y un 0 - 8 - 4, sigo sin aprender a volar, pero… ¿y si su genética y la mia no son compatibles?

Simmons no supo que decir, aquello era más que probable, pero no sabía si Skye realmente quería escuchar que sus sospechas podían ser más que ciertas.

-¿Y que quieres hacer? – dijo al final Simmons al notar que su silencio había cortado la conversación.

-Me gustaría que me hicieras unas pruebas y haber que puedes averiguar…

-No soy experta en fertilidad Skye - dijo la chica triste, le gustaría ser de más ayuda-, ni siquiera soy médico.

-Pero eres lo más parecido a un médico que nunca sabrá lo que soy, y preferiría que siguiera siguiera así - dijo Skye dando un apretón a la mano de su amiga - y eres la mejor, super mega lista y todo eso.

Jemma sonrió ante el gesto de confianza de Skye.

-Haré todo lo que pueda… tal vez incluso más, pero...

-Muchas gracias - la corto la chica-. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Solo quiero saber si es posible, sí tenemos esa opción, si no, pues tampoco pasa nada. Ward dice que podemos adoptar, de hecho aunque tengamos hijos naturales... Una niña en Santa Inés, esa niña a la que siempre devuelven las familias. O tal vez un adolescente rebelde de una familia desestructurada, alguien que necesite ser salvado, eso podemos hacerlo. Sabemos como salvar a la gente.

-Eso es muy dulce.

-Sí - dijo Skye emocionada pensando en Ward, el hombre había resultado una feliz sorpresa detrás de otra-. ¿Quién iba a decir que el duro robot era tan dulce?

-Solo necesitaba que alguien adecuado rompiera su pared.

Skye se mordió el labio descuidada y su cara se iluminó. Ambos habían tenido que romper muchas murallas y paredes alrededor de sus corazones para haber llegado a ese momento.

-Me ha pedido matrimonio.

-¿¡Qué?! - los ojos y la boca de Jemma se abrieron como platos - ¡Te ha pedido matrimonio!

- Ayer por la noche en París. En un crucero por el Sena, cuando pasamos bajo la Torre Eiffel. ¡Se arrodillo y todo! - los ojos de Skye brillaban ante el recuerdo -. Fue precioso y lleno de tópicos cursis, había música de violines y las luces de la torre estaban sobre nuestras cabezas - Skye sacó de entre su camisa un anillo de compromiso colgado de una cadena y se lo enseñó ilusionada.

- ¡Es precioso! - Jemma observó encantada el anillo-. ¡Enhorabuena! - de repente un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza - Le dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?

- Claro que… - Skye se quedó callada y super pensativa - No pude no decirle que sí, ¿cierto?

- No sé. En vez de estar celebrando tu compromiso con tu prometido estás aquí.

- No salí huyendo si es a lo que te refieres - dijo Skye con decisión-. Quiero a Ward. Me quiero casar con él. Da un poco de pánico y eso, pero... cogí el anillo - dijo la chica volviéndoselo a enseñar - y… y luego empecé a llorar… de felicidad - acotó-. Le besé. Le dije que le amaba. Hicimos el amor varias veces... y luego le dije que tenía que venir a verte.

- ¡Skye!

- Solo quería... solo quería poderle dar todas las respuesta. ¡Coji el anillo! - exclamó la chica defendiendose - El "sí" es una reiteración, es odvio que me quiero casar con él. No sabes lo que hicimos en ese barco.

- Y no quiero saberlo - dijo Simmons con convencimiento - Vuestra vida sexual aunque a veces fuera de dominio público, nunca me interesó.

Skye ignoro el comentario, como siempre hacía cuando algo no la interesaba.

- Voy a llamarle - comento Skye alejándose un poco de su amiga, mientras comenzaba a marcar el número de teléfono de Ward.

- Será lo mejor.

Jemma, desde la distancia, vio como Skye gritaba un "sí" entusiasta al teléfono, mientras iba camino del salón. Parece ser que después de todo, ese iba a ser un cálido invierno para todos los que conocía. Un invierno lleno de finales felices.

FIN

* * *

¿Cursi? ¿Suficientemente cursi? ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Poco cursi?

¿Lo suficientemente feliz?

Tener en cuenta que este va a ser el más feliz de todos.

¿Queréis seguir leyendo finales felices o algo que se le parezca o paso a otra cosa?

¡Feedback por favor!


End file.
